Hitman
by luxam9
Summary: Naruto es un niño rico que piensa que sus mariposas en el estómago no funcionan hasta que conoce a un moreno de ojos negros al atropellarlo con su coche. Lo que no sabe es que no es una persona cualquiera. Él es un asesino... Un hitman. U. A.


Deslizo ágilmente el filo del cuchillo a través de su garganta dando una estocada certera, lo suficiente para cortar la yugular y provocar el desangramiento de su víctima en unos cuantos minutos, quizá segundos. Disfrutando el cercenar cada una de las fibras musculares que mantenían el cuello en su lugar.

Observó como el hombre colapsaba incapaz de mantener sus piernas rectas e inútilmente trataba de detener el sangrado de su cuello degollado.

El asesino se acercó al escritorio donde minutos antes se encontraba el hombre que ahora yacía inerte sobre el suelo en una posición extraña, y rebuscó entre papeles que se encontraban esparcidos, un documento de suma importancia.

Encontró una carpeta con varias hojas y después de echarle un vistazo, la colocó en un portafolio para después salir de la habitación con una mirada inexpresiva y sin remordimientos en su conciencia.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo que lo dirigiría al elevador y de ahí a las afueras de la oscura ciudad.

Un trabajo perfecto sin huellas ni nada que pudiera incriminarlo. Así era él. Un hitman. Una perfecta máquina de matar.

Había perdido ya la cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había asesinado. La cantidad de sangre que había corrido por sus manos. Solo importaba una sola cosa. Complacer al cliente.

—Aquí está el documento que ordenó.

Sasuke sacó la carpeta de dentro de su saco y se la pasó a su cliente. Se encontraban en un barrio oscuro de esos que tanto abundaban en la ciudad. Un barrio que no era muy frecuentado y se prestaba a la perfección para ese tipo de tratos.

—¿Algún testigo? —preguntó el cliente. Un hombre trajeado entrado en años con finta de mafioso.

—Ninguno.

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente. Del interior de su traje sacó un fajo de billetes que daban una suma total con muchos ceros.

—Como acordamos, aquí está la segunda mitad del precio convenido.

Sasuke no mencionó nada, solo tomó el fajo de billetes y lo metió en un bolsillo secreto dentro de su gabardina.

»¿Puedo volver a contar con tus servicios en otra ocasión?

—Siempre que puedas pagar mi precio —respondió con frialdad.

Sasuke salió de ese callejón adentrándose en las oscuras y abandonadas calles de uno de los barrios más bajos de la ciudad. Así era su vida. Matar en nombre de quien pudiera pagar su cuota. Sólo, sin amigos ni familia. Así era la vida de un hitman. Un hombre invisible en la sociedad. Un asesino.

—Entonces, si obtenemos un diez por ciento de ganancia por cada acción de cada mayorista descontando el descuento porcentual anual que...

Naruto bostezó. Sus clases de economía eran tan aburridas. Todas esas cosas él ya las conocía pero debía obtener todos los créditos de todas las clases para obtener su título.

Suspiró.

Naruto era el único heredero del emporio Uzumaki-Namikaze. Después de que sus padres murieran en un misterioso accidente Naruto, a sus dieciocho años, había tenido que tomar el rumbo de las empresas de su familia asesorado por su tío Orochimaru.

Su tío era quien tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones hasta que él no cumpliera la mayoría de edad, hecho que le disgustaba mucho. Desde pequeño sus padres lo habían entrenado para que algún día dirigiera la compañía principal y el hecho de tener que estar estudiando la carrera era por un simple trámite burocrático, tal y como lo era tener que cumplir los veintiún años para poder ser dueño general de toda su herencia.

Bostezó de nuevo.

La clase era demasiado aburrida. Bien podría haber faltado a clases pero después Sakura, su ama de llaves, iría con su tío a contarle el chisme sino es que él mismo llamaba primero a la escuela a preguntar por su registro de asistencia.

A veces se preguntaba por qué sus padres habían contratado a una chica tan chismosa como ama de llaves y por qué su tío era tan entrometido con sus asuntos. ¿A él que le importaba si iba o no a clases?

Los extrañaba mucho.

La campanilla sonó, marcando el fin de las clases de ese día. Naruto empezó a recoger todas sus cosas y las colocó dentro de su maletín.

—¡Hey Naruto!

Volteó a ver hacia la entrada del salón. Colgó su maletín ya cerrado sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la salida. Quedaban pocos alumnos en el aula.

—Hola Kiba —saludó al chico castaño que le pasó un brazo por los hombros en cuanto salió del salón.

—Naruto, los chicos y yo vamos a jugar basquetbol en la tarde, ¿quieres venir?

—Sí claro.

—Excelente —exclamó el chico haciendo un exagerado ademán con los puños—. Entonces nos vemos a las cuatro en la cancha de siempre.

—Ok.

Naruto llamó a su chofer para que viniera a recogerlo.

Él tenía pocos amigos. Solamente aquellos que en realidad lo apreciaban y no iban solamente detrás de su dinero.

Era el principal problema de ser una persona adinerada. La prensa vivía encima de él tratando de encontrar cualquier mínimo error que pudiera fungir como el próximo titular de una noticia amarillista.

Eso mismo había afectado sus relaciones sentimentales. Había tenido pocas parejas. Después de que la prensa hiciera un escándalo por su homosexualidad, muchos hombres habían salido del closet alegando que habían sido sus amantes. Lo peor había sido que más de la mitad de ellos no eran su tipo. Todos eran unos mentirosos.

¡Ni siquiera había tenido su primera vez aún!

Si bueno, era un soñador. Quería algo especial. Una cena, una charla romántica, quizás una caminata bajo la luz de la luna y después, una noche totalmente inolvidable.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que algún día llegaría alguien que lo haría delirar. Que haría que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

Pero las mariposas aún no se movían.

Con ninguna pareja que había tenido hasta ahora había sentido lo que su madre le había descrito que había sentido cuando había conocido a su padre.

Él no era exigente. Le gustaban los hombres guapos y maduros. ¿Era mucho pedir?

¿Funcionarían bien sus mariposas?

—¿A dónde lo llevo joven?

La voz de su chofer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Vamos a casa.

—Gracias por su compra —dijo la cajera con una sonrisa.

Sasuke tomó sus bolsas cargadas con su compra y salió de la tienda. Tanta melosidad por parte de la dependienta empezaba a hastiarlo.

Había sentido ganas de caminar un rato después de ir al gimnasio por lo que no había llevado su automóvil. Era un día agradable y soleado y eso no le agradaba demasiado.

Odiaba ver las sonrisas de la gente que lo rodeaba. De esa gente sin preocupaciones que en cualquier momento pudiera convertirse en su próxima víctima.

Había ido a comprar unos cuantos implementos que usaría con el objetivo de su nuevo cliente. Con su trabajo, había cosas que debía reponer continuamente. Unos binoculares y una soga obtenidos en una tienda de caza. En otra tienda había comprado un escalpelo con una licencia de doctor falsa.

Ya sabía cómo iba a cometer el asesinato de acuerdo a la petición del cliente. Notorio, escandaloso pero si huellas. Tenía dos semanas para hacerlo pero se sentía capaz de cumplir el encargo en menos de tres días.

—¡Atrápame si puedes!

—¡No vayas tan rápido!

Dos niños pasaron corriendo apresuradamente a su lado, haciendo que tuviera que moverse si no quería que chocaran contra él.

—Malditos mocosos —Cómo odiaba a los niños.

—¡Cuidado!

Escuchó una voz gritarle a lo lejos pero todo pasó demasiado rápido. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de la calle. Esquivar a los niños lo había orillado a bajar de la acera y estar parado justo en el centro de uno de los carriles.

Sólo alcanzó a ver un auto negro acercarse a él a gran velocidad antes de ser expelido con fuerza, elevándose por los aires para después caer pesadamente al suelo.

—¡Llamen una ambulancia —chilló una mujer.

Su vista era borrosa. Veía personas correr de un lado a otro gritando cosas que no podía entender.

—¡Resiste! —gritó una voz cerca de él.

Trató de enfocar a quien se había sentado a su lado pero sólo pudo distinguir unos brillantes ojos azules antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

—¿¡Cómo se encuentra doctor? —preguntó Naruto con desesperación.

Su día se había convertido en un caos.

Había cancelado su juego de basquetbol con sus amigos porque su chofer había atropellado a un hombre cuando iban de camino a su casa.

Había sido difícil convencer a Kiba de que no era necesario que fueran al hospital pues él estaba bien. Sólo necesitaba asegurarse de que el hombre al que habían atropellado se encontrara bien y pagar por los gastos médicos.

—Está estable pero dormirá por un par de horas. Milagrosamente sólo sufrió golpes menores. No hubo ningún hueso roto. Puede ser dado de alta hoy mismo dado que no hay lesiones cerebrales.

—Gracias doctor.

Naruto agradeció al galeno y entró a la habitación donde reposaba el desconocido. No sabía quién era pues no le había encontrado ninguna identificación y para poder ir con él en la ambulancia había tenido que mentir diciendo que era su primo.

Se acercó a la cama y observó al hombre. No podía negar que era muy guapo, perfectamente de su tipo.

«¿Quién eres».

Con una de sus manos acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su lugar, pero no bien había rozado ligeramente la piel de su frente, su mano se vio atrapada en un agarre de acero y en menos de un segundo estaba sobre la cama con el joven moreno sobre él.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el hombre con voz grave, amenazándolo con una aguja que segundos antes le había estado administrando un suero vía intravenosa y que se había arrancado en un instante.

Naruto lo miró con miedo. ¡¿A quién demonios había atropellado? ¡¿Rambo?

—Soy... Soy Naruto... Fuiste atropellado por mi automóvil —Alcanzó a tartamudear.

Sasuke observó su entrono sin aflojar su agarre sobre el rubio. Una puerta, paredes blancas, una ventana y un cómodo sillón. Una televisión y un baño.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Es el hospital.

Sasuke se bajó de Naruto y se paró al lado de la cama.

—¡Ah! —Sasuke sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado y se encorvó presionado el área.

Naruto se levantó y lo tomó de los hombros instándolo a que se sentara ahora que había soltado la aguja.

—Recuéstate. Aún debe doler.

Reticente, Sasuke se recostó sobre las sábanas. Debía averiguar ciertas cosas sobre ese chico que estaba con él.

—¡¿Qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó la enfermera en cuanto vio la vena reventada y el gran hematoma que se había formado en el brazo de Sasuke por haber arrancado la aguja.

—Tenía una pesadilla y al moverse se arrancó la vía —improvisó Naruto con rapidez.

La enfermera frunció el ceño y procedió a buscar otra vena para canalizar el suero.

Sasuke observó al chico con atención. Ni siquiera lo conocía. Él era un buen fisionomista y nunca olvidaba un rostro. Bien podría haberle dicho la verdad a la enfermera y pronto tendría un par de policías custodiándolo.

—Vendré a ver a su primo Takako en una hora joven Naruto —dijo la enfermera mientras terminaba de regular la dosis—. Cuidado con su forma de dormir. Con permiso.

Cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación, Naruto volteó hacia el moreno quien lo observaba con una mirada seria y fría.

—¿Primo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No tenías identificaciones contigo y si quería que me dejaran subir a la ambulancia donde venías tuve que mentir. ¿Quién eres?

—Eso no te importa. Tengo que salir de aquí —Sasuke iba a levantarse cuando Naruto lo detuvo.

—Espera —Naruto sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón—. Dime quién eres y te devuelvo esto —dijo mostrándole la identificación falsa de doctor—. No creo que seas un doctor. Un doctor no hace eso.

Sasuke meditó. Ese niño estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y él debía permanecer invisible para la humanidad. Su simple presencia en ese hospital ponía en peligro a su persona. Miró al chico seriamente.

—Con lo que viste hace unos minutos sabes que podría matarte, tomar mis cosas, tu ropa y salir de aquí como si nunca hubiera ingresado, ¿cierto?

Naruto tragó sonoramente. Claro que podía imaginarlo. Solo con recordar como en pocos segundos ese hombre lo había dominado y amenazado con su propia vía, se le erizaba la piel.

—Solo... Solo deja que te den de alta en un par de horas y yo mismo te llevaré a donde quieras. Pagaré todos los gastos.

Sasuke guardó silencio. ¿Un par de horas? Bien podría aprovechar a descansar sin tener que volver a su vacío departamento. Si el rubio iba a pagar...

—Sólo un par de horas —gruñó.

Naruto sonrió.

—Y... ¿Me dirás cómo te llamas? No tienes cara de Nomutaro —dijo leyendo el nombre en la identificación.

¿Qué tan seguro sería brindarle esa información? Sasuke observó al chico. Era joven. Quizás no llegaba a los veinte años. Ropas de cierta marca conocida pero hasta cierto punto, comunes.

—Soy Sasuke.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki! —respondió el chico con una sonrisa y alargado su brazo. Sasuke observó la mano que se le extendía y solo volteó a la mesa de noche, tomó un control y encendió el televisor.

Naruto hizo un puchero y bajó su mano. ¡Pero qué persona tan descortés!

»Iré a la cafetería, ¿quieres algo? —No recibió respuesta—. Bien —gruñó—, yo te traeré algo.

Cuando el chico cerró la puerta, Sasuke suspiró. ¡¿Cómo es que se había distraído tanto como para dejar que lo atropellaran? Definitivamente había sido un _lapsus brutus_. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Sería seguro dejar vivo a alguien que sabía su nombre?

—¡Te traje pay de queso! —chilló Naruto abriendo la puerta pero se encontró con la cama vacía. Escuchó ruidos en el baño y se acercó a la puerta. Lo que vio le quitó el aliento. Ahí estaba Sasuke, orinando. Usando la típica bata de hospital que dejaba abierta la parte trasera. ¡Vaya vista!

Una amplia espalda de piel pálida y tersa. Largas piernas torneadas y ejercitadas y en medio de todo eso, un trasero de infarto.

—¿Algo que te interese?

La voz seria y monótona del moreno hizo que Naruto levantara la vista encontrándose con sus profundos ojos oscuros.

—Yo... Yo no...

Sasuke se acomodó la bata por la parte de enfrente y salió al baño para dirigirse de nuevo a la cama sin importarle que el rubio seguía viéndole la espalda y la zona donde esta perdía su nombre.

—No me interesan los niños —Naruto hizo un mohín.

—¡No soy un niño! —chilló—. ¡Tengo dieciocho años!

Sasuke hizo una mueca que aparentaba una sonrisa empañada de sarcasmo.

—Yo tengo veinticuatro, así que para mí sigues siendo un niño.

Sasuke comió el pay de queso sólo porque la comida que le había dado la enfermera sabía horrible. Típico de los hospitales, no que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en uno.

Naruto se había quedado sin argumentos en el asunto e la edad, pero ya tendría alguna oportunidad para rebatir.

—Sabes, hablé con el doctor cuando venía de la cafetería. Me dijo que podrías irte cuando te acabaras el suero en unas dos horas.

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente. Dos horas. Dos horas en las que de seguro ese chiquillo no lo dejaría solo.

»¿Y a qué te dedicas? —Ahí estaba de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso no podía quedarse callado?—. ¿Eres cazador? ¿Practicas caza deportiva? —Sasuke le dirigió una mirada interrogante. ¿Por qué había llegado a esa conclusión? Naruto agarró su mochila y sacó una bolsa—. Encontré esto cerca de donde estabas cuando te atropellé. Una soga y unos binoculares aunque... ¿Para qué es el escalpelo? ¿En realidad eres doctor?

Sasuke tomó la bolsa e hizo una mueca. Si no le daba respuestas de seguro nunca se callaría.

—Sí, soy un cazador y necesitaba el escalpelo para abrir cuerpos. Tiene mejor filo que un cuchillo convencional de caza —Una respuesta corta y hasta cierto punto, verdadera.

—Oh —Sasuke esperaba que ahora el rubio se mantuviera callado pero falló en su suposición—. ¿Y tienes familia o pareja?

—No —contestó secamente.

Naruto no supo de dónde se le había ocurrido esa pregunta pero al recibir la negativa extrañamente se sitió entusiasmado.

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente por quinta vez esa tarde. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había suspirado tanto pero era inevitable.

Las últimas dos horas, ese chico Naruto se la había pasado hablando acerca de él mismo cuando se había dado cuenta de que no respondería a ninguna otra pregunta. Pensaba que si lo ignoraba dejaría de hablar y se iría pero se había equivocado de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces más se equivocaría ese día?

Se había enterado de que era huérfano y su custodia la tenía un tío suyo hasta que cumpliera los veintiún años. Le había dicho de los pocos amigos que tenia y hasta de su sexualidad y las relaciones frustradas que había tenido.

Naruto se había abierto al moreno. Le había contado muchas cosas que poca gente sabía, siempre obviando el hecho de que era rico. No sabía por qué pero se sentía tan a gusto con Sasuke a pesar de que solo recibiera monosílabos o ausencia de ellos como respuesta. Era hasta cierto punto reconfortante de una extraña manera.

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta y segundos después entró una enfermera.

—El joven Takako está listo para ser dado de alta —La enfermera se acercó a la camilla por el lado derecho y comenzó a desconectar las máquinas—. Joven Naruto, si gusta adelantarse a firmar los papeles de salida mientras ayudo a su primo a cambiarse.

Naruto asintió.

—Nos vemos en el lobby primo —dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él mientras la enfermera retiraba la vía de la bolsa de suero ahora casi vacía y apagaba los aparatos.

—Y su firma aquí por favor.

Naruto escribió su rúbrica por séptima vez. Era algo que odiaba. La burocracia. Los múltiples pasos para cumplir un simple objetivo.

—Joven Naruto.

La voz de la enfermera que lo había atendido desde un principio lo llamó, y al voltearse la encontró empujando una silla de ruedas donde Sasuke venía sentado con cara de desesperación.

—Tranquilo primo, ya nos vamos.

Firmó un último papel y llamó a su chofer para que encendiera el auto. Comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas hacia la salida.

—¿Chofer?

De las mil historias que le había contado, Sasuke no recordaba que le hubiera dicho que tenía chofer.

—Eh... Si... Ah... Es un amigo que perdió una apuesta —improvisó—. Será mi chofer por un mes.

Sasuke hizo una mueca mientras era empujado por una rampa para acercarse al vehículo.

»Como lo prometí, te llevaré a donde quieras.

—Llévame a donde estaba cuando me atropellaste —dijo con seriedad mientras entraba al vehículo.

—¡Sí! —chilló Naruto entrado por la otra puerta.

—Aquí es joven Naruto.

Antes de que el chofer pudiera bajarse a abrirle la puerta a su jefe, se sorprendió al ver que Naruto abría su puerta con rapidez para después correr y abrir la puerta de Sasuke.

El moreno lo miró con desesperación y salió del vehículo tomando la bolsa con las compras que había hecho ese día temprano. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es todo —dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha. Esperaba que al menos tuviera alguna manera de poder contactar al moreno. Quizás su teléfono o su correo electrónico...

Sasuke estaba internamente feliz de que sería probablemente la última vez que vería a ese niño.

»Si quieres... Un día de estos podríamos salir a tomar algo y...

—Ya te dije que no me gustan los niños.

—Bueno...

Naruto lo miró intensamente y sin siquiera pensarlo, se puso de puntas salvando la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios en un corto beso antes de salir corriendo hacia el automóvil y casi gritarle al chofer que arrancara.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Sus nervios lo había traicionado, pero de había una cosa de la que sí estaba seguro. Las mariposas no dejaban de arremolinarse en su estómago.

Sasuke observó al automóvil partir con rapidez. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Ese chiquillo le había robado un beso?

—Niños... —masculló pero no dejó de percibir ese cosquilleo que se había asentado en sus labios.

El yakuza no llegó a ver el brillo de acero del escalpelo que Sasuke sostenía en la mano derecha y tampoco se dio cuenta de la afilada hoja quirúrgica cuando destelló silenciosamente a través de la oscuridad entre las vértebras de su cuello con tremenda precisión.

Clavó con fuerza y seguridad el bisturí primero a través del ligamento capsular y después a través de la membrana sinovial. La hoja afilada como una cuchilla se deslizó hacia arriba hábilmente entre las láminas, luego sintió que la resistencia disminuía cuando el cortante objeto se introdujo en la duramadre y dentro de los nervios de la médula espinal.

Sasuke observó como el cuerpo cayó instantáneamente como sin vida.

El hombre gimió de terror al intentar alzar sus manos para detener su caída pero sus insensibles brazos colgaban sin vida a ambos lados de su cuerpo como trozos de carne muerta.

—¿Ahora me dirás dónde está ese dinero?

—¡Qué me hiciste! —chilló al no poder moverse en absoluto.

—Biología elemental —contestó Sasuke casi como si estuviera disfrutando de ver su sufrimiento, pero la realidad era que sería la única manera de obtener la información que necesitaba—. Si cortas la médula espinal en el lugar adecuado, inmovilizas un cuerpo por completo. Ahora eres tetrapléjico —Los ojos del hombre se dilataron—. Necesitarás un catéter por la polla y de seguro una colostomía pero con los cuidados adecuados vivirás una larga vida. Ahora, dime dónde está ese dinero.

—¡Te lo hubiera dicho sin la necesidad de que me hicieras esto! ¡Te lo diré, pero arréglame!

—Tienes la reputación de ser un mentiroso embaucador, necesitaba que hablaras con la verdad. Ahora, dime, ¿dónde está ese dinero?

Odiaba ese tipo de trabajos. Prefería terminar con la vida de las personas a dejarlas con vida pero así se lo había pedido el cliente. Tetrapléjico y amenazado para que no hablara aunque en realidad no se encontraba con muchos ánimos de asesinar.

Ya sabía dónde estaba el dinero, ahora debía buscar a alguien más.

No sabía por qué, no podía sacar a cierto chico de su mente.

Naruto suspiró. La clase era tan aburrida como siempre pero desafortunadamente tenía que estar ahí cuando había asuntos más importantes que resolver.

Uno de sus empleados en la compañía de sus padres en donde Orochimaru era el presidente provisional hasta que él cumpliera la mayoría de edad, le había comunicado que había visto el desarrollo extraño de unas cifras y unas acciones que habían disminuido de la nada.

Tendría que estar en la empresa viendo quien estaba detrás de ellos pero su tío le había dicho que él se encargaría de eso, que su deber era terminar la escuela.

Suspiró de nuevo. Su cabeza migró hacia otro asunto que no lo dejaba. Sasuke. Ese chico misterioso del cual casi no sabía nada. Desde ese día hacía casi una semana, las mariposas no habían abandonado su estómago

Se le había ocurrido algo descabellado y lo había puesto en práctica tres días atrás y esperaba que pronto diera resultado. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Otro cliente satisfecho y uno más qué complacer. Era momento de comprar más implementos. Necesitaría una soga más larga y unos cuantos tornillos.

Llegó a una de las tiendas donde siempre solía adquirir sus mercancías. Una tienda de "todo para el hogar" llena de gente donde pocos podrían identificarlo como alguien fuera de la normal.

Entró y realizó sus compras. Se sentía algo cansado de su trabajo últimamente y no sabía por qué. Quizás necesitaba relajarse un poco, conseguirse un acostón o algo así.

Naruto lo vio entrar a la tienda y casi chilla de felicidad. Llevaba casi toda la semana esperando entre dos y tres horas en ese lugar. Se le había ocurrido que ese hombre, Sasuke, tenía que volver a pasar por ahí en algún momento.

Esperaría a que saliera y después lo abordaría como si el también estuviera paseando por ahí. Lo invitaría a tomar algo y quizás después charlarían un poco. Quizás podría robarle otro beso.

Veinte minutos después lo vio salir de la tienda y caminar por la calle por la que había llegado. Era ahora o nunca.

Corrió un poco para darle alcance y tocó su hombro.

—Hola —dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Sasuke detuvo su andar—. ¡Qué coincidencia! Iba pasando por aquí y...

—¿Crees que no te vi cuando llegué y como no parabas de ver hacia dentro de la tienda? —habló encarándolo—. ¿Me estás siguiendo? Porque te advierto que...

—¡No! ¡No! Lo siento, lo siento.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Estaban en una zona concurrida así que no le convenía llamar la atención. ¿Por qué ese niño era tan necio?

Lo tomó de una mano y lo jaló hacia el bar más cercano. Se sentó en una mesa alejada e instó a Naruto a sentarse también. Pidió una cerveza que le fue entregada en poco tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó inmediatamente dándole un trago a una cerveza—. ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

Naruto estaba nervioso. Ese no era un ambiente que acostumbraba visitar pero Sasuke lo había llevado ahí. ¿Le gustaban los bares? ¿Lo estaba invitando? ¿Podría tomarlo como su primera cita?

—No te estaba siguiendo —empezó—, pero quería verte de nuevo. Estuve yendo a esa tienda toda la semana esperando que aparecieras de nuevo.

Naruto habló muy rápido esperando que el moreno no entendiera mucho de lo que había dicho.

Sasuke suspiró.

—¿Qué parte de "no me interesan los niños" no entendiste?

—Pero… Tú me gustas y por lo que sentí en ese beso, creo que nosotros tenemos algo que...

—Escucha niño —habló deteniendo la diatriba del rubio que parecía querer decir mil palabras por minuto. ¿Por qué demonios le tenía que pasar eso a él?—. Estás impresionado, eso es todo.

—Pero...

Naruto bajo el rostro. Esperaba que todo fuera más sencillo. Él era guapo. Muchos querían andar con él. ¿Por qué ese hombre no?

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para observar detenidamente a ese chiquillo. Era algo fuera de lo común. Tenía buena figura. Delgado y estilizado. Piernas largas y bien torneadas por lo que dejaba ver el pantalón. Piel tostada y suave al tacto por lo que recordaba al haberlo atacado en el hospital. Sus cabello rubios centelleaban cada que el sol los tocaban, sus ojos brillaban como un par de zafiros luminosos y un par de marcas singulares adornaban sus mejillas.

Todo un ejemplar. Sin duda con él podría tener una excelente sesión de sexo. Aunque no le interesaban los niños, ese chiquillo estaba bien desarrollado. Pero estaba seguro de que ese chiquillo no se conformaría con un solo acostón.

Cómo hacerle entender que entre ellos no podía haber nada puesto que él era un hitman, un asesino a sueldo.

—Yo creí que... Con ese beso...

—Creíste mal. No me lo esperaba, eso es todo —Vaya que era un chico asertivo—. Entre nosotros no puede haber nada.

Sasuke sacó un poco de dinero y lo dejó sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie. Naruto aguantó la respiración unos segundos. Se estaba yendo. Lo perdería. La única persona que hasta el momento había hecho que sus mariposas revolotearan como locas en su estómago.

—¡Espera!

Se levantó de la mesa y jaló al moreno de un brazo para voltearlo frente a él y atrapar sus labios. Al no sentir resistencia pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y pegó sus cuerpos.

Sasuke sentía la mente nublada. Sentir esos labios nuevamente sobre los suyos estaba haciendo estragos en su sentido común. Sus manos viajaron instintivamente a esa estrecha cadera que se amoldó a la perfección bajo sus manos.

Recorrió y bebió de esa boca como si fuera la última gota de agua del desierto. Sintió el deseo recorrer su cuerpo e invadirlo por completo. Quería tomarlo.

Sus manos viajaron rápidamente bajo la playera de Naruto recorriendo su piel y deleitándose con la imagen de ese cuerpo en su mente. Naruto gimió.

Ese gemido lo devolvió a la realidad. Rompió el beso y rápidamente dio una hojeada al bar. Nadie los estaba viendo. Estaban un rincón apartado y aparentemente no habían llamado la atención. Naruto había recargado su cabeza en su pecho y tenía la respiración acelerada.

—Eso... fue... intenso... —dijo el rubio entre respiraciones.

—Y no volverá a suceder.

—¡¿Qué?

Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Sasuke lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bar. Acelerando el paso, lo alcanzó a unos metros de la puerta sobre la acera.

»¡Espera! —Naruto lo detuvo—. ¡Es obvio que algo sentimos y...!

Sasuke tomó su mano fuertemente y los llevó al callejón más cercano, empujándolo con un poco de fuerza.

—Escúchame bien niño. No puede haber nada entre nosotros. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—Pero...

—Somos de mundos diferentes. ¡Nunca podrá haber nada entre nosotros! —gritó Sasuke fuera de quicio.

Observó al chico que parecía asustado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él nunca gritaba. Él nunca perdía la compostura. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con él? ¿Por qué se sentía extraño a gritarle a ese niño?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando al chico con demasiada fuerza. Probablemente le estaba haciendo daño pero Naruto no decía nada. Tenía que irse de inmediato.

Soltó al chico como si quemara y salió presurosamente de ese callejón, perdiéndose en las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Por unos segundos había sentido el impulso de besarlo de nuevo. De tocarlo. De hacerlo... suyo...

Definitivamente necesitaba sexo. Demasiado tiempo sin sexo lo estaba orillando a pensar en acostarse con un niño. Debería solucionar eso pronto.

Naruto tenía la respiración acelerada. Se había sentido acalorado al ver a Sasuke actuar de esa manera. El beso que habían compartido en el bar había despertado en él una multitud de sensaciones que nunca había percibido antes. Se había sentido febril y excitado.

Y lo mejor de todo, había tenido respuesta. Sasuke lo había tocado. Había levantado su camisa y lo había sentido recorrer la piel de su abdomen, eso había sido lo mejor.

Todo se había ido al traste cuando había gemido, pero es que no había podido evitarlo. Había química entre ellos. Lo sabía. Podría apostar su vida en ello. ¿Mundos diferentes? Eso no importaba. ¿Habría Sasuke averiguado de alguna manera de que él era multimillonario? Si el dinero era el problema, eso tenía solución.

De algo estaba seguro. Mientras las mariposas siguieran revoloteando en su estómago tan violentamente, no dejaría de perseguirlo.

—Maldición —gimió Sasuke mientras aceleraba el ritmo que imponía su mano sobre su miembro.

Era el quinto día en que despertaba con una tremenda erección después de haber estado teniendo sueños para nada inocentes con el niño. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a perder el control de esa manera?

Aún y cuando dos días atrás había comprado a un prostituto, había terminado gimiendo el nombre de ese chico. Naruto. Recordando la suave piel de su vientre y el sutil gemido que había salido de sus labios cuando lo había tocado. ¿Cómo sería en la cama? ¿Cómo sería verlo gemir bajo el yugo de sus caricias?

Maldito niño.

—¡Hola! —chilló Naruto estando parado frente al moreno. De nuevo.

Sasuke suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ir siempre a comprar sus cosas a la misma tienda? Maldito el distribuidor que manejaba sus cuchillos favoritos y que solo los vendía a esa tienda. ¿No conocía el término expansión?

Naruto parecía estar ahí siempre que iba a comprar y de eso ya eran cerca de dos meses. En ese tiempo había tenido ocho trabajos que le habían mantenido hasta cierto punto ocupado, pero los sueños eróticos con el "niño" no habían desaparecido por completo. Parecía un adolescente hormonal.

El rubio parecía siempre cruzarse con él por casualidad, lo saludaba y lo invitaba a tomar algo. ¿Iría a la tienda todos los días a esperarlo? Ese niño estaba muy encaprichado con él. Maldita suerte.

»Sasuke, ¿quisieras ir a tomar algo? —preguntó Naruto caminando detrás de él. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la invitación. Quizás si lo ignoraba lo suficiente, el rubio se cansaría algún día aunque… muy internamente esperaba que no fuera así—. Sasuke, ¡te estoy hablando!

El moreno detuvo su andar y volteó a ver a Naruto. Su semblante era serio y frio. Estaban en medio de una acera con gente caminando hacia un lado y hacia el otro y lo que menos quería Sasuke era llamar la atención sobre su persona.

—Escucha niño, ¿hasta cuándo vas a insistir en esto? No puede haber absolutamente nada entre nosotros.

—Pero...

—No somos del mismo nivel. Regresa a la escuela y búscate a alguna niña rica a quien molestar.

Naruto entornó los ojos. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía que era rico? ¿Le intimidaba su posición? ¿Por eso decía que no podían estar juntos? ¿Sólo por eso?

—Lo sabes…

¿Saberlo? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Sabía mucho de él. Pero había sido sólo curiosidad y había obtenido información complementaria a la que el mismo rubio ya le había dado cuando había estado en el hospital.

Una tarde había entrado a Google para ver si podía encontrar algo de él en Facebook o alguna otra red social, y vaya que encontró información. Aunado a su orfandad y a su homosexualidad, ¡era millonario! O bueno, lo sería hasta que cumpliera los veintiuno. De momento, su tío un tal Orochimaru, controlaba las empresas. Había visto sus invitaciones a reuniones sociales, fotografías de gente importante y hasta fotos de chicos que decían había pasado largas noches de pasión con el rubio.

Pero vamos, cualquiera podría pasarse cuatro horas buscando información sobre una persona sólo por curiosidad, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y ya te lo dije, no me gustan los niños. No somos compatibles.

Observó al chico con el rostro bajo y decidió que era hora de irse. Debía ignorar el apremiante impulso de robarle un beso.

Sasuke caminó hasta el callejón donde había citado a su cliente vía internet. Era la ventaja de tener un sitio web con dirección ip fantasma. Le depositaban la mitad del dinero en una cuenta de banco no rastreable, se veía con su cliente para conocer a la siguiente víctima así como los detalles sobre la forma de muerte y después le depositaban la segunda mitad una vez que el crimen fuera comprobado. Un sistema que le había funcionado a la perfección desde hacía un par de años.

En el fondo del callejón, un hombre encapuchado ya lo esperaba.

—Llega temprano Hitman.

Su nombre era su más grande posesión, muy pocas personas lo conocían, incluyendo a...

—Descubra su rostro —indicó al no poder verlo bien.

—¿Y eso para qué? —preguntó una sedosa voz—. Estos son solamente negocios.

—Pero tengo que conocer el rostro de mi siguiente víctima en caso de que no me pagara —contestó seriamente.

El hombre descubrió su rostro y Sasuke fue capaz de conservar su frío semblante a pesar de reconocer a la perfección ese rostro viperino. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

—Tu próxima víctima es Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto suspiró. Ese era el tercer día en que Sasuke no aparecía y según sus cálculos ya debería de haber ido. Quizás debería de irse y volver mañana.

Suspiró de nuevo. Estaba enamorado. Profundamente enamorado. Hasta sus amigos se habían dado cuenta. Kiba le había dicho que tenía cara de idiota enamorado. ¿Pero quién manda en su ingenuo corazón? Había sido inevitable. Sasuke era un hombre muy guapo, serio y enigmático, todo lo que buscaba en una pareja potencial.

No se rendiría. Ese moreno caería ante sus encantos aunque su tío se opusiera a sus "manías homosexuales".

—Hola Naruto.

Naruto había estado a punto de irse. Eran cerca de las siete y el sol empezaba a bajar cuando la voz del moreno lo sorprendió.

—Ho... Hola —tartamudeó.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Naruto perdió la respiración. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿En realidad Sasuke lo estaba invitando a tomar algo? ¿O era su mente la que estaba jugando con él?

—Cla... claro...

—Vamos, sígueme.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hasta que llegaron a un vehículo.

—¿Vamos muy lejos de aquí? Porque tengo que avisarle a mi chofer y...

Sasuke lo encaró, invadiendo con su presencia el espacio personal del rubio. Bajó un poco su rostro hasta que su boca quedó cerca del oído de Naruto y susurró:

—Volveremos pronto.

Naruto sintió que sus piernas le temblaban. Sólo asintió y entró al auto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó después de quince minutos de silencioso recorrido.

—A un lugar que conozco. Estamos cerca.

Cinco minutos después, ambos bajaban del auto para entrar a un lugar que Naruto no conocía. Viendo los alrededores, dilucidó que estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Sasuke tomó su mano y lo dirigió a través de un oscuro pasillo donde el sonido de la música era creciente. Llegaron a una puerta donde había un guardia custodiando. El moreno sacó de su pantalón una tarjeta y se la pasó al hombre que les permitió el paso.

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron. Ese era un club nocturno o al menos eso parecía. Muchas personas bailaban en la pista central mientras otras cuantas bebían en las mesas. En la periferia había sillones ocupados por parejas que parecían querer fundirse entre besos y caricias y de vez en cuando alguna se paraba y desaparecía tras una puerta. ¿A dónde irían?

Ese lugar tenía un ambiente cargado a alcohol y sexo, el moreno lo sabía.

Sasuke lo volvió a tomar de a mano y lo llevó a la barra. A Naruto le gustaba mucho ese contacto, ese pequeño pero breve intercambio de calor.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Sasuke de manera galante.

—No lo sé —contestó Naruto apenado.

—Bien, pediré yo.

Cerca de dos horas después, Naruto bailaba felizmente en el centro de la pista con varios chicos mientras Sasuke lo observaba de cerca tomándose un trago. El rubio no estaba totalmente borracho, sólo feliz y eso era lo que Sasuke quería. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, debía parecer un crimen pasional.

En cierto momento, Naruto dejó al chico con el que bailaba y se acercó a Sasuke jalando su mano.

—Vamos a bailar —chilló con excitación.

_I feel the temperature rise girl, when I see you movin,_

_It's hot, you got me burnin' up, so baby let's go!_

_After all that's said and done, baby you're my only one_

_My only fantasy, just can't keep my hands down_

_You gotta let me know, girl if you want it tonight_

_(your body's so tight, I can make you feel right)_

_You got me in the zone, girl let's go on a ride_

_(Girl tonight, won't stop, till you say yeah)_

_Be the one (Be the one), Be the one (be the one)- Do you right-_

_Baby come over tonight_

_Be the one (Be the one), Be the one (be the one)-Do you right-_

_Show you the time of your life_

El moreno se dejó arrastrar hasta el centro de la pista e inmediatamente Naruto comenzó a bailarle de manera sensual e incitadora. Estaba desinhibido. El alcohol que corría por sus venas lo hacía olvidarse de la cordura que el heredero de una compañía multinacional debería de tener pero no importaba, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

_I can see it in your eyes, girl I know what you're thinkin'_

_You wanna be my number one, so whatcha waitin' for?_

_After all that's said and done, baby you're my only one_

_My only fantasy, just can't keep my hands down_

_You gotta let me know, girl if you want it tonight _

_(your body's so tight,__ I can make you feel right)_

_You got me in the zone, girl let's go on a ride_

_(Girl tonight, won't stop, till you say yeah)_

_Be the one (Be the one), Be the one (be the one)- Do you right-_

_Baby come over tonight_

_Be the one (Be the one), Be the one (be the one)-Do you right-_

_Show you the time of your life_

Por su parte, Sasuke nunca admitiría que había sentido celos al ver a los demás chicos casi comerse al rubio con la mirada. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Naruto sin siquiera pensarlo y comenzó a moverse a la par en una danza increíblemente sexual. Naruto pasó sus manos por el cuello del moreno y atrapó sus labios de manera voraz mientras que sus vientres se rosaban al ritmo de la música excitando sus cuerpos.

_Baby let your mind go, I'll take it real slow_

_Just get inside, make you feel alright_

_I know you want more, wanna lose control_

_Let your, Inhibitions go..._

_Be the one (Be the one), Be the one (be the one)- Do you right-_

_Baby come over tonight_

_Be the one (Be the one), Be the one (be the one)-Do you right-_

_Show you the time of your life_

Ese era el momento. Sasuke rompió el beso, tomó una de las manos del rubio y lo instó a caminar.

—Sígueme —le susurró al oído.

Naruto se vio dirigido a la puerta por la que algunas parejas habían desaparecido antes. Se encontró en un pasillo con muchas puertas, unas cerradas y otras abiertas. El moreno entró en uno de los cuartos y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Naruto ni siquiera pudo observar la habitación cuando se vio empujado sobre una cama y una boca hambrienta devoró su cuello. Manos ávidas recorrieron su abdomen tratando de sacarle la camisa.

—Aahh... Sasuke... Espera...

El moreno detuvo sus caricias y se colocó a la altura del rostro del rubio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Observó a Naruto. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y las pupilas levemente dilatadas, signo de que había estado tomando, pero parecía entrever indicios de consciencia. Quizás debería haberle dado unos cuantos tragos más de alcohol.

—Esto... Esto va muy... rápido... Yo nunca he...

—¿No es lo que querías? —respondió rápidamente.

O debería de haber dicho "¿No es lo que queríamos?".

Desde que Orochimaru le había dicho que el asesinato debería pasar como un crimen pasional, había encontrado la oportunidad de sacar ese deseo que sentía por el "niño". Los sueños húmedos habían sido constantes y sabía que sólo se detendrían cuando el rubio fuera suyo, y ese trabajo era la oportunidad perfecta.

Ahora, los balbuceos del rubio le daban a entender que era virgen. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Y todos esos amantes que habían aclamado estar con el rubio y que éste se había negado, que? Aunque ahora que recordaba, en el hospital, Naruto le había dicho que todos ellos eran unos mentirosos, él nunca había estado íntimamente con ninguno.

Pero eso ahora no importaba. Si él era el primero, sería el mejor... y el último... La experiencia más excitante para Naruto... antes de su muerte.

»No te preocupes —susurró, bañando con su tibio aliento el cuello de Naruto—. Seré gentil.

Naruto estaba excitado, eso no podía negarlo, su erección era evidente. Sentía el alcohol correr por sus venas calentando su sangre. Tenía miedo pero ansiaba ese contacto. Su corazón se lo gritaba. Sasuke era el indicado.

Cuando el moreno atrapó sus labios de nuevo, sus belfos, inundados por la mayor cantidad de terminales nerviosas de todo el cuerpo, enviaron señales a la impresionante velocidad de ciento dieciséis metros por segundo hacia el órgano sexual más grande de su ser: su cerebro.

Su materia gris respondió al instante. Sus vellos corporales se erizaron, su piel se hizo más sensible, sus pupilas se dilataron, su pulso se disparó, su respiración se aceleró, y sus órganos sexuales respondieron furiosamente.

Sasuke sintió el cambio en el cuerpo bajo él. Naruto tomó su rostro y lo besó más profundamente. El fuego del deseo se desató.

Se deshizo de su camisa mostrando un torso trabajado y procedió a quitarle a Naruto la suya. Lamió el pecho trigueño del rubio y atrapó una de sus tetillas mordiendo un poco.

—Ah...

Influenciado por el gemido ahogado, tomó la otra tetilla e hizo lo mismo, deleitándose con la visión de aquellos cúmulos de tejidos y células nerviosas saludablemente erectas.

Quería más.

Desabrochó el pantalón de Naruto y lo jaló fuera de sus piernas junto a su ropa interior, arrojando las prendas hacia algún lado de la habitación sin importarle en realidad el destino de éstas.

Naruto se sintió cohibido al estar totalmente desnudo pero todo quedó olvidado al sentir una ardiente lengua recorrer sus muslos acercándose a su erecta intimidad.

»Sasuke... Por favor... Ah...

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia. El chico parecía querer derretirse entre sus manos. El tiempo apremiaba. Tomó el miembro del niño —que de niño ahora sabía, no tenía nada—, y lo atrapó dentro de su boca.

El menor arqueó su espalda y gimió. Esta boca estaba haciendo maravillas. Se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ejerciendo un poco de presión con sus dientes y succionando las pequeñas gotas de pre semen que ya salían de la punta.

Sus manos viajaron a la cabeza del moreno ejerciendo un poco de presión. El moreno entendió que estaba cerca. No quería que esto terminara aún. Se separó, recibiendo un gemido de protesta y decepción.

—Tranquilo —musitó besando suavemente a Naruto—. Aún falta lo mejor.

Sasuke se incorporó, desabrochando sus pantalones y quitándoselos junto a la ropa interior. Naruto respiró hondo al ver el sexo del moreno y por unos segundos tembló. Todo... eso... ¿Iba a entrar en él?

Sasuke sacó un bote de lubricante y un sobre pequeño de uno de los cajones.

»Abre las piernas —indicó con tranquilidad, dejando el sobre cerca de él y derramando un poco de lubricante sobre sus dedos.

Naruto abrió más sus piernas e hizo un mohín al sentir lo frío del lubricante y un dedo entrar en él.

»¿Duele? —preguntó el moreno moviendo el dedo rítmicamente.

—No, solo... Es extraño...

Pocos segundos después, Sasuke introdujo un segundo dedo y Naruto se tensó. Empezaba a doler.

—Tranquilo.

El moreno movió sus dedos en forma de tijeras, dilatando el pasaje, buscando el punto de placer de Naruto y supo que lo había encontrado cuando el rubio gimió sonoramente.

—Aahhh... Sasuke...

Era el momento.

Sasuke retiró su mano. Tomó el pequeño sobre, lo rompió sacando un preservativo y se lo colocó. Quería dejar la menor cantidad de pruebas posibles. Un químico que traía en su pantalón nublaría los restos de su saliva en la boca de Naruto, ya después le limpiaría el pecho para eliminar cualquier rastro, una vez que hubiera... terminado el trabajo.

Tomó un poco más de lubricante y cubrió su miembro.

—¿Estás listo?

Naruto asintió aún con miedo pero confiaba en Sasuke. Le confiaría su vida. Adiós a la cena romántica y la caminata por la playa. Adiós a todas sus fantasías sobre su primera vez, pero no importaba. Las mariposas parecían querer explotar en su estómago.

Sasuke tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia el rubio empujando con firmeza. Naruto arqueó su espalda y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Dolía, vaya que dolía. Nunca había sentido algo así.

»Naruto...

El moreno atrapó sus labios y empezó a empujar tragando sus gemidos. Sintió al menor pasar sus manos detrás de su cuello y arquear su espalda, haciendo que su miembro se frotara entre sus abdómenes.

Era... intenso. Podía sentir la virginidad del rubio rodeando su miembro con fuerza. Sus bocas se consumían con fruición, bebiendo de ellas como si no hubiera un mañana. Sasuke no quería que terminara. La manera en que Naruto se le entregaba era única, fundiendo sus cuerpos y marcando su espalda como si quisiera que entendiera que era completamente suyo.

Y era suyo. Desde el momento en que había despertado en el hospital después de que fuera atropellado. Tanto tiempo sólo lo había hecho caer por el rubio. Pero no... No podía... No...

—Sasuke... Ya no... Aahh... Aguanto...

No aguantaba más. Metió su mano entre sus cuerpos y atrapó el miembro de Naruto aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas. Atrapó una vez más esos labios a los cuales se había vuelto adicto, deleitándose con la ambrosía que era el sabor de Naruto.

Naruto gimió fuertemente liberando su simiente entre ambos vientres, siendo seguido por el moreno pocos segundos después. Sasuke salió del rubio y se derrumbó a su lado con la respiración acelerada.

»Fue... increíble...

Sasuke reaccionó. Ese era el momento para actuar. Era ahora o nunca. Se colocó nuevamente sobre Naruto.

»¿Sasuke? —Colocó sus manos sobre el cuello del rubio—. Sasuke, ¿qué sucede? Me estás asustando —El moreno empezó a apretar.

—Lo siento Naruto —dijo seriamente—, pero debo matarte.

Naruto tomó las manos de Sasuke pero sin ejercer presión.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Sasuke fortaleció un poco su agarre. Esto debía ser rápido, una fuerte presión que hiciera que colapsaran las paredes de su tráquea y empezara la bronco aspiración, no quería prolongarlo más.

—Tu tío Orochimaru me contrató para matarte. Contigo muerto, él se quedaría con todos los activos de Uzumaki-Namikaze Corporation —explicó. Qué más daba, de todas maneras lo iba a matar.

—Ma... ¿Matarme? —La vista empezaba a nublársele.

—Sí Naruto... Soy un asesino a sueldo... Un hitman.

Los pulmones le ardían y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. ¿Esto era el fin? ¿Así iba a morir?

Se dice que cuando estás a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos. Pero Naruto sabía que lo que estaba viendo no era toda su vida sino los últimos dos meses.

Desde que había conocido a Sasuke, no hacía más que pensar en él. Cada día le dedicaba su pensamiento y las pocas veces en las que pudo verlo saliendo de esa tienda, aunque fuera solamente el tiempo suficiente para rechazarlo, era valioso.

Sasuke presionó un poco más.

—Estoy... Feliz... —susurró.

Sasuke entornó la mirada. ¿Feliz? ¿Había ya empezado a delirar debido a la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro?

»Feliz... de que... pude... conocerte... Te... quiero... Sasuke...

El oxígeno le faltaba. Sus ojos se nublaron. No podía más. Pronto, todo fue oscuridad.

_Y en las noticias de hoy, el representante de una de las más grandes empresas multinacionales Uzumaki-Namikaze Corporation fue encontrado muerto en una habitación. Las primeras investigaciones indican que se trató de un crimen pasional aunque no se han reportado pruebas concretas que aseveren o nieguen estás primeras versiones. Los mantendremos informados._

Naruto apagó el televisor y suspiró.

Habían pasado ya siete días desde ese día en que había despertado en un hospital. Los doctores le dijeron que alguien lo había ido a llevar a la recepción y después había desaparecido. ¿La descripción? Un chico de cabello negro y tez clara.

Los galenos le habían preguntado si había sido víctima de violación pero él había contestado que no. Lo que había pasado había sido consensual. Todo se llevó a cabo en el más riguroso silencio. Un poco de maquillaje había ocultado los moretones que aún portaba en el cuello.

Ni siquiera su tío se había dado cuenta, aunque la verdad era que no lo había visto desde hacía unas semanas.

Afuera, una manada de periodistas esperaba para poder entrevistarlo sobre la muerte de su tío, pero la verdad era que no lamentaba su deceso. Su tío lo quería muerto. Sasuke se lo había dicho. Cuando él había regresado a su casa, había pedido a una de las secretarias de la empresa que le pasara los documentos de las últimas transferencias sin que Orochimaru se enterara. Ahí había estado la evidencia. Orochimaru había estado sacando dinero a unas cuentas suyas en Suiza.

Nunca se lo esperó.

—Sasuke... —murmuró a la nada.

Lo extrañaba. Aún podía sentir sus manos sobre su piel. No lo culpaba, después de todo, el moreno sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, no tenía la culpa de que Naruto fuera un niño que se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Sabía que tenía que salir. Dar la cara y empezar a planear el funeral de Orochimaru. Tomar las riendas de la compañía y... seguir con su vida. No sabía qué haría si se encontraba a Sasuke de nuevo. Lo más seguro era que correría a sus brazos y lo besaría de nuevo.

Idiota.

Cualquiera le diría que era un idiota al seguir amando con locura a quien trató de matarte. Sí. Pero su corazón era un ente sin memoria y sólo le decía que lo buscara de nuevo.

Idiota.

Naruto caminaba por la acera sin preocupaciones. Había terminado las clases y aunque sus amigos le habían dicho que iría a ver una película, no se sentía con ánimos. Sólo quería caminar un poco. Despejarse.

El funeral había sido difícil. Después de todas las investigaciones, se había determinado que Orochimaru había muerto por un crimen pasional y aunque había tratado de mantener todo en secreto, la información se había filtrado. Maldito wikileaks.

Quien fuera que hubiera estado con Orochimaru, aún antes de tener "acción", lo había ahorcado y cercenado sus genitales. ¿Alguna indirecta tal vez? Estaba casi seguro de que Sasuke lo había hecho aunque no podía afirmarlo. Pero ahora eso no importaba. Su tío estaba muerto y él estaba al frente de la compañía.

Al principio había sido un poco difícil, pero ahora, un mes después, empezaba a adaptarse. Escuela en la mañana, empresa en la tarde. Sin duda algo ocupado pero se las arreglaría.

Por lo pronto disfrutaría de una buena comida en una cafetería cercana.

Entró al restaurante y saludó con una sonrisa a la mesera. Iba casi todos los días a comer ahí por lo que empezaba a familiarizarse con el personal. Ordenó un platillo y esperó.

—Aquí tienes tu orden Naru.

—Gracias Mina.

Naruto tomó sus palillos cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Debajo de su plato había un papel. Un sobre. Miró hacia la mesera pero ella estaba atendiendo a otro cliente. Le dio la vuelta al sobre y se sorprendió. Ahí, en medio de la misiva estaba su nombre escrito en una letra estilizada.

Sin dudar, abrió el sobre y sacó una pequeña nota.

_Me gusta la comida china_

_S. U._

No tardó ni un minuto en sacar un fajo de billetes y dejar el suficiente para pagar la comida y una generosa propina cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia un restaurante de comida china que estaba muy cerca de una tienda de implementos para caza.

Era definitivo. Era un idiota. Pero un idiota feliz y enamorado.

Los hitman si existe e inclusive hay algunos que ofrcen sus servcios vía internet. Las descripciones de la forma de asesinar de Sasuke son lo más realistas posibles.

Su comentario es mi sueldo.


End file.
